Dice Pool
Dice Pool Your dice pool is the combination of all dice for a particular stat, skill, or power. For a skill your pool is the base stat's dice, plus the skill's dice. For a power it's just the power's dice added together. Remember you NEVER roll more then 10 dice, even if your pool is higher then 10. Remember in general: A pool of 2 is considered normal human, 5 is considered the absolute peak of regular Humanity, and 10 is best in the universe. Your pool actually decides your maximum potential for your powers, or stats. In general 3 is twice as good as 2 is twice as good as 1. So with knowledge of what 1 means you'll be able to figure out what you can do. With 1 body you can: Lift 50 lbs, throw 6.2 lbs 10 yards, Sprint at 8 mph, and jump 2 yards distance, and 0.5 yards high. At 1d in a power with capacity you can effect 50 lbs mass have a range of 10 yards or operate at a speed of 2 yards/6 seconds more then you would normally be able to. Remember when calculating power capacity: You need to split your die between capacities. For example if you had 9 dice in a power that had mass range and speed you could put 3 into each or 7 into one and one into each of the others, you wouldn't actually have 9 in every one of them. For coordination At 1d You can cross a room safely if theres nothing in the way. At 2d You play a decent game of darts. At 3d Youre a great juggler. At 4d Youre nimble as an aikido master. At 5d Youre agile as an Olympic gymnast. At 6d You can attempt to dodge or block any attack, even gunshots. At 7d You can move so fast, youre a blur. At 8d You can catch fast objects such as arrows in flight without rolling (if theyre not aimed at you). At 9d You can literally move faster than people can see. And at 10d Every external muscle in your body is under your conscious control. For sense At 1d You notice when someones talking to you sometimes. At 2d Loud noises wake you up. At 3d Youre unusually sharp-eyed. At 4d Youre an uncanny tracker. At 5d You are one with your environment. At 6d You can use your senses to compensate for each other; you can use minute sounds, the touch of air pressure, smells and taste to search a pitch-black room. At 7d With a successful roll, you can sense movement up to a quarter mile away. At 8d You can differentiate between dozens of sounds amidst a cacophony. At 9d You can see in the dark, read by touch, and identify targets by smell. And at 10d It takes a Miracle (literally) to sneak up on you. For Mind At 1d When people call you an intellectual, you cant always tell theyre joking. At 2d You can get high grades with a lot of work. At 3d Youre notably bright and learning comes easily. At 4d You can have your pick of Ivy-league scholarships. At 5d You have a photographic memory (sight only) with a successful roll. At 6d You have a photographic memory (all senses) with a successful roll. If you need a clue based on something you experienced at any time in the past, its yours. At 7d Einstein and Hawking seem somewhat childish to you. At 8d All modern theory is the equivalent of a monkey banging two stones together. At 9d You can recall with perfect clarity anything you previously sensed without rolling. At 10d You can consider intellectual problems even while asleep. For Charm At 1d Youre a wallflower. At 2d You get along with most people. At 3d You often defuse tense situations. At 4d Any time theres a social function, youre invited. At 5d Your elan is legendary, and others struggle to win your favor. At 6d With a successful roll you can make someone want to do something otherwise completely unpalatable. At 7d You can convince anyone of anything after 5width days of persuasion. At 8d You can convince anyone of anything in 5width hours of persuasion. At 9d You can convince anyone of anything in 5width minutes of persuasion. And at 10d You can convince anyone of anything in 5width rounds of persuasion. For Command At 1d You are easily startled. At 2d Youre a regular Joe or Jane. At 3d Youre charismatic and graceful under pressure. At 4d Youre a born leader and seemingly immune to stress. At 5d Your presence commands attention and respect. At 6d You dont suffer the usual penalty die from injury or distraction. At 7d You can use the Command Stat instead of Body with the Endurance Skill. At 8d You are completely immune to pain and discomfort. At 9d All your feelings and autonomic physical responses (breathing, heartbeat) are under your conscious control without a roll. You never need to make Trauma Checks. And at 10d On a successful roll, you can bark an order in a voice that causes a person to obey before considering the consequences, as long as it takes no more than a single round. For Skills At 1d you have Basic training, as an example (Athletics) Can barely dog paddle. At 2d you have Moderate training and some experience, as an example (Athletics) Can throw a football 20 yards accurately. At 3d You have Extensive training and experience as an example (Perception) Can detect a tap on the phone line. At 4d you have Expert training as an example (Knowledge Chess) Nationally-ranked chess champion. At 5d you are a Master (human perfection) as an example (Lie) Can talk your way into a military facility. At 6d you are Superhuman As an example (Intimidate) Can bully the heavyweight boxing champion. At 7d you are Extraordinary As an Example (Athletics) Can leap from limb to limb 40 feet up in a tree. At 8d you are Astonishing as an example (Dodge) Can catch arrows in mid-air. At 9d you are Unparalleled as an example (Perception) Can see in near-complete darkness. At 10d you are Supreme As an example (Knowledge Education) Can teach any subject from memory.